


The Heat Of The Moment

by inexprymable



Series: Two Midnights Gone [1]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, QueenFreak, Smut, VinegarHand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexprymable/pseuds/inexprymable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A smol lesbian got bored and she brought this fic to life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heat Of The Moment

The halls of Wentworth Prison were dark as it was almost midnight in Victoria. Most of the prisoners were asleep. Cell block H echoed with the rattle of the chains and handcuffs. Then, there was a sound of the metal gate moving and opening the door. Bea Smith rolled her eyes at the deputy governor, who was supposed to take her to one of many secret meeting with Miss Ferguson.

This time she was led to the nursery. What an odd choice, Bea thought. Miss Bennett walked in right behind her but the governor ordered her to leave. Bea stared at Miss Ferguson for a moment. The lights in the room were off. The only source of light was a lantern, which rays were falling through the window to the nursery.

"Nice job with the cell toss. It nearly gave me the black eye." Bea said with her head raised. She was a proud woman, who wasn't afraid of her taller opponent.

Miss Ferguson approached her and putting her gloved hand under Smith's chin, she slightly pulled it up. "You're fine." The governor said but her hand remained where it was. She took another step closer and their bodies brushed against one another. She leaned closer, looking straight into Bea's eyes and suddenly, she curved her head to the side to inhale in the inmate's hair. The exhale was audible to the shorter woman. She made a sound noting that she savoured the smell.

The top dog felt shiver running through her body. Her lips were dry and she licked them to make them moist before speaking. "It's wild orchid." Her voice seemed raspier than usually.

The governor's nostrils flared proudly. She let a subtle smirk creep upon her usually emotionless face. It made her dimple visible. Bea bit her lip not as delicately as intended but she didn't feel as if it stung. The bite made her lower lip pulse with warmth. She drew Joan's attention to it and observed the taller woman's eyes becoming darker.

Smith wrapped her arms around the governor's neck and hungrily kissed her, pushing her to hit the wall with her back. Her dominance didn't last long before Ferguson spun them around. She caused a small gasp escape the inmate's lips. She found herself whispering against them. "You don't run this prison, Smith." She deepened the kiss and pulled away to sharply draw in breath. "I do."

Bea's breath hitched as the governor kissed down the column of her neck, leaving small love bites that would have to be explained. It was anything but gentle and slow. That was never the case with the two of them. Joan wasn't in charge for long. The prisoner managed to slip her knee between the other woman's legs and pressed it against her core, gleaming with heat. She rubbed her leg against it a few times, hard enough to provoke the governor to moan.

Bea used this moment of Ferguson's weakness and pushed her to the couch that was a few steps behind her. She fell back with a bang and Smith got on top of her.

Vera was standing just outside the nursery, in case the governor wanted her to take Smith back to her cell. She jumped at the sounds coming from the room. She was about to open the door, when she heard a groan. She was certain they were fighting. She peeked through the glass in the door and froze. She was only partially right. They were fighting for power but they were also doing things that Vera could only dream about.

She couldn't tear her gaze away from the two women and felt something that could easily be described as butterflies, only lower. Her breath quickened. Ms Bennett pulled her skirt high enough to get easy access to the contain of her briefs. As the deputy, she knew this corridor would be empty. She was also aware of the fact that no one watched the CCTV at night. She was patiently waiting for the two women to make another move. She hoped with all of her heart that they wouldn't notice her. She brushed her fingers over her pubic mound and moved them to the dripping wetness below.

The situation in the nursery was changing within the seconds. The governor took advantage of her position and tore Bea's night shirt away from her arms, throwing it to the floor, revealing jiggling tits. She cupped them, when Smith was kissing her, and gave them a squeeze. Bea was panting. She felt herself being pushed slightly away and her left breast being attacked with Ferguson's mouth. Her eyes shut and she called the other woman's title.

Vera imagined that she was on top of her boss. She wanted to be thoroughly fucked by her. She quietly moaned her name as her fingers found their way inside her core. She found standing and not collapsing very difficult.

Bea let one of her hands wander down Joan's athletic body. She reached the fly and undid it, grabbing onto governor's hips to slide the slacks off. Ferguson helped her with the task and took off her tie. Her blazer joined the items on the floor. Joan's mouth latched onto the other breast. She cupped the prisoner's arse and clamped her hands on it. Fortunately for Ferguson, Bea wasn't caught off guard. Her hand found the lacy panties and discarded them. She could smell arousal mixed with sweat in the air.

Vera was observing the expression that was painting on the governor's face, as Smith started her work on giving pleasure to the governor. She couldn't believe how little it took to make the tall woman arch her back. She could see Joan was close and she quickened her own pace to reach the same point of thrill.

Joan unbuttoned her shirt, giving Bea access to her full breasts. Red grabbed one of her tits with her free hand and played with it, feeling the nub hardening in her palm. Ferguson pulled on the red curls as Bea circled her clit with her forefinger. The governor bit her lip hard, knowing that she would make a lot of noise. She used one of her hands to get to Bea's pants and started fingering her, feeling how drenched she was. She pulled Smith closer, grabbing fistful of red hair. She bit on Bea's shoulder to muffle her moans.

Seeing this, Vera sank her teeth in her tie. Within the next few minutes, Smith fell down on the governor as their both reached their climax. Vera reached hers after four final strokes. Just then, when she couldn't care less, her chains banged against the door, tearing the three women away from their mists of pleasure.


End file.
